


Comprehending

by Live



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not a good understanding of emotions, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Logic struggles to understand emotions sometimes, but that doesn't stop him from helping his loved ones.





	

He had never found emotions or emotional situations easy to understand. When his heart started racing around Anxiety, he had gone to his books. Research had led him to believe heart rate accelerated in fear, it only seemed logical to assume he was wary of Anxiety. Where not his fault, he was the persona of a lot of challenging emotions.

But, that didn’t explain why he wanted to spend more time with the persona. He thought maybe he wanted evidence for his hypotheses, after all statistics could be faulty without the right amount of numbers. 

Morality had discovered his notes and insisted he wanted to play (he was not playing). But, Logic had shared his information; Morality had proved to have good input in the past. He had a different theory. That Logic’s heart was racing in excitement (and maybe a little fear, but a good fear… whatever that meant).

That had created a whole new set of challenges. Anxiety was not an easy persona to make believe and here Logic (Logic!) had to make him believe in an emotion that Logic barely understood. At that point Logic wasn’t even sure dating was what he wanted to do, but Morality had convinced him that it was the logical next step and Logic had always been a fan of the logical.

And Logic is so glad he was convinced, because dating Anxiety might be one of the greatest things that has ever happened to him. Sure, he’s not good at the whole emotions thing, but research, Morality and Anxiety help him where he messes up.

But, sometimes he’s thrown into a situation when he’s not given adequate time to prepare. And sometimes he’s thrown into a situation where he can’t ask for help.

Which is what happened the first time Anxiety had an attack. Honestly Logic should have expected it, it is what his partner is the persona of, it just never occurred to him that this might happen.

It seemed to have come out of nowhere. There was seemingly nothing to have created such a reaction. They had just been relaxing on the couch together watching a Disney film of Anxiety’s choice, when Anxiety started hyperventilating.

Logic had frozen. What was he meant to do? Anxiety was pulling his hair so tight Logic was worried he was going to rip it out. Why was he pulling his hair? Should he stop him? There had to be something he could do to help!

So he had tried to hold Anxiety’s hand in the hope of coaxing him into stopping. Only for Anxiety to wretch himself away and stop breathing. Logic was left with his hands stuck mid-air with his partner withering in pain.

And Logic didn’t know what to do!

How could he not know what to do! He was Logic! He was meant to come up with solutions! He was meant to be good at blocking emotions! He was able to give advice any other time, why couldn’t he say anything now that it mattered? What if Anxiety hurt himself!

“Hey…” Anxiety had managed to choke out. “It’ll be alright…” 

Logic had looked at Anxiety. There were tears gathering in his partner’s eyes, some of which smearing his eyeliner. He was curled in on himself, his hands not relenting in their grip. All that filled Logic’s ears was the sound of Anxiety’s laboured breaths.

God… Here his partner was, in pain and needing someone to help him. And all Logic can do is panic. Anxiety was even trying to send him a smile to reassure him. Logic was useless. He’s sure if Prince or Morality were here they’d know what to do.

So, Logic researched. He finds out what others usually do through an anxiety attack. He finds out what can potentially trigger an anxiety attack. He finds out what an anxiety attack is.

And the next time: he’s ready.

This time the two of them had just got back from helping Thomas with a video and everything was good. Anxiety was in a perkier mood than usual and had been teasing Logic about the Sherlock outfit he had in his closet, when his breathing had become shallow.

“Are you alright?” Logic had asked, his mind running over all and every possibility for Anxiety’s sudden quietness.

“Yeah…” Anxiety had tried to smile. “Never better.”

“Are you sure?” Logic pressed.

Honestly Logic wasn’t a fan of pushing for information he never knew when it was too much or too little, but Anxiety had explained to him before that sometimes he needed an extra bit of encouragement. That he’d get caught up in thinking he was worthless if he wasn’t pressed and Logic can’t stand Anxiety thinking like that. So, with Anxiety’s blessing he pushes.

And seeing tears gather in Anxiety’s eyes makes him feel like he did it wrong this time. He goes to reach out, but Anxiety dodges… and that’s what makes him question.

Is this an anxiety attack?

If it is Logic is prepared now.

“Sorry about that,” Logic starts. “I shouldn’t have touched without asking. Can I touch you?”

Anxiety stares up at him with wide eyes. Seemingly uncomprehending. Logic waits, that’s something he’s good at.

After what probably feels like a life time to Anxiety he stares at his feet and nods his consent. Logic takes it slow; placing what he hopes is a reassuring hand on Anxiety’s shoulder.

Anxiety is tense. But, he’s not flinching. Logic slowly wraps his arms around Anxiety making sure he isn’t constricting his partner’s movements. He keeps Anxiety’s face in the corner of his vision trying his best to gauge Anxiety’s reactions.

Anxiety closes his eyes, slowly relaxing into the embrace.

“Did you want to be somewhere less open?” Logic asks, they’re still in the common room.

Anxiety nods.

“Your room?” Logic asks, he imagines it’ll be the most comfortable place for Anxiety, he does spend a lot of time there.

Anxiety shakes his head no, fists clenching in Logic’s shirt. Logic pauses. The room they’re in is too open to the other personas, the bathroom didn’t seem particularly comfortable, maybe…

“Would my room be OK?”

He gets a nodded yes. With a goal in mind he slowly helps Anxiety towards his room, triple checking the area to make sure the others aren’t about to barge in. He moves his hand in a circular motion against his back in the hopes of it being comforting.

Logic’s room is neat and uncluttered. He can’t imagine his room being comfortable to anyone, but himself. If he was one of the bears in Goldilocks, he’d probably have his bed described as too hard. But, if his room would be of even minor comfort to Anxiety he’ll happily let him stay.

“Did you want to lie down?”

Another nod.

He helped Anxiety to his bed and nudges the other persona to lay down. Anxiety isn’t functioning as well as he usually would, he knows Anxiety would usually jump onto his bed. Make a joke about Logic getting mad for ruining his perfect sheets before messing the said sheets up even more. But, that’s fine, because Logic can function for them both until Anxiety’s ready.

He tucks Anxiety in.

“Did you want me to lay down with you?” Logic asks.

With a nod of consent he joins his partner on the bed. After pulling his glasses off and getting comfy he takes in Anxiety. His breathing is more even. His make-up is completely smudged, and that causes Logic’s heart to clench; Anxiety clearly wasn’t able to stop a few tears breaking free. And Anxiety’s hand looks like it aborted its destination of grabbing Logic. He lets their fingers interlock.

“Is this OK?” He asks.

“Yes…” Anxiety manages to rasp.

“Did you want me to get you a drink?” Logic asks.

The fingers against his tighten. Anxiety shakes his head no before taking a deep breath.

“Stay…”

“Of course,” Logic smiles.

They lay in silence. Their breathing slowly synchronises. And Logic remembers there were ways to help by focusing on breathing. He goes to say this only to get cut off by a small laugh.

“You did better this time,” Anxiety smirks, and Logic would like to think Anxiety’s fine now, but he can see how much Anxiety is still trying to keep it together.

“I did research after your last attack,” Logic explained.

“You could have asked…” Anxiety pulls on Logic’s fingers.

“I know. I just didn’t want you to have to relive it,” Logic explained.

Anxiety’s eyes widen and he looks away. His cheeks flush red and Logic’s glad to see some colour there. But, before he can enjoy it too much Anxiety’s smirking at him again.

“You know it won’t always be that easy right?”

“Anx, that wasn’t easy,” Logic says honestly. “And I don’t expect it’ll ever get easier, but I’m happy to be here.”

Anxiety grips onto his hand so tight Logic can see his knuckles turning white.

“Thanks…”

“It’s my pleasure,” and it was.

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much (GOOD) Angst recently, I just needed to write some fluff to make myself feel better!
> 
> Thanks to Tennants_midnight_wolf for proofreading as always!!!


End file.
